The application relates generally to removing a particular type of gas molecules from a gas stream. The application relates more specifically to continuously removing a particular type of gas molecules from a gas stream.
Heating, ventilation, air-conditioning and refrigeration (“HVAC&R”) are typically the largest contributor to an energy budget of buildings and one of the largest loads on the entire electrical grid, especially during peak hours. Conditioning outside air is particularly expensive in locations with extreme temperature and humidity. One method to reduce power requirements would be to reduce the latent load on the ventilation system. Latent load results from thermal energy released when moisture in the air is transformed from a vapor to a liquid state. Satisfying the latent load by removing moisture from the ventilated air through more efficient methodology saves energy. In hot humid climates, cooling equipment must have sufficient capacity to handle this design (worst case) load if occupants are to be comfortable. Satisfying the latent load by more efficient methods allows smaller equipment to satisfy the same load, reducing initial equipment cost as well as operating cost.
Another method to reduce energy is to lower the amount of ventilation air that is required. This can be done by cleaning the indoor air of carbon dioxide and volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”) rather than relying on the dilution of these contaminants by the outside ventilation air.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for reducing expenses associated with HVAC&R ventilation systems.